fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Jellal Fernandes vs. Oración Seis
Jellal Fernandes vs. Oración Seis is a fight fought between Crime Sorcière Mage Jellal Fernandes and Dark Mages Cobra, Racer, Angel and Midnight. Prologue The Oración Seis, having been released from prison by Doranbolt, all convene in the rocky area of Shaba; Cobra stretches his arms and states that fresh air is delicious whilst turning around to his comrades and asks them if they think the same, though he is given mixed replies. After his comrades finish talking, Brain speaks up and congratulates Cobra for freeing them, stating that he never imagined that he could be diplomatic. As Cobra chuckles, Brain raises his arms and begins to announce the rebirth of the Oración Seis, but he is cut short by a swift slice to the side by the man he prior complimented, surprising the other members of the Oración Seis, sans Midnight. With Brain falling to the ground, mortally wounded, Cobra tells Midnight that he won't tolerate any complaints, as he heard from Brain himself that the man thought of them as pawns rather than his "children"; Midnight replies that if Cobra heard it, then it must be true.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 364, Pages 18-21 Midnight then walks over to his father and internally tells the man that they're going to go on without him, as well as telling him to enjoy his sleep; Racer asks everyone what they're going to do first: Angel replies that she wishes to take a shower; Hoteye states that he wishes to find his brother. Cobra however, sees Jellal and Meredy approach them and tells his comrades that they've company. Elsewhere, at the graves of his deceased fellows, Doranbolt internally tells Jellal that he's leaving the Oración Seis to him; Jellal, as he sees the group, smiles and mutters to himself that he and Doranbolt are now even and that he can count on him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 364, Pages 22-24 With the two groups staring each other down, Jellal tells Meredy to step back, and that, upon hearing her voice her concerns, he will be enough to deal with the five of them. Hearing him, Racer states that Jellal is selling them rather short; Angel finds his opinion of them annoying; Cobra hazards that Doranbolt sent Jellal after them. Midnight then speaks up and asks Jellal if he's come to put them back into their cells, to which he responds by saying that a former prisoner turning jailer is laughable. Hearing this, Racer tells Jellal that they won't let anyone take their freedom away from them whilst Cobra menacingly states that if he so much as tries, he'll kill the Crime Sorcière Mage; Hoteye, over the top of everyone, says that he wishes not to get involved in this skirmish as he has sworn to live for love, prompting Angel to question if he's still under Nirvana's effects, something which Hoteye denies. The man then goes on to state that he'll submit to Jellal's wishes, earning him outcry from his former guildmates, though Midnight immediately jumps to Hoteye's defense by saying that what Hoteye does doesn't matter as they've each attained their own freedom and are free to do with it what they please. Saying that his true name is Macbeth, Midnight tells Jellal that he'll destroy anything that stands between freedom and himself. With that, Jellal enters a stance meant for battle and tells the Oración Seis to come.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 365, Pages 15-17 Battle Racer immediately moves behind Jellal, stating that he got tired of waiting, and repeatedly tries to hit Jellal, though the man dodges each strike and tells "Sawyer" that he truly is fast; the use of his real name angers Racer. Cobra then joins in on the battle and motions to strike Jellal whilst claiming that he can read his movements, however Jellal blocks "Erik's" punch, stating that he too can read his movements and throws the Poison Dragon Slayer into his comrade. Seeing her friends fall, Angel summons a legion of angels ring Angels to attack Jellal, and though they swirl around him, Jellal destroys every last one of "Sorano's" angels, disheartening her. Midnight then remarks that he'll be able to have more fun with Jellal than he did seven years ago.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 365, Pages 18-21 Very quickly, however, Jellal finds himself at the mercy of Cobra, Racer and Angel, with the three both beating around and mocking Jellal, much to the man's chagrin.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 365, Page 25 A short while later, Angel, with the assistance of one of her gargantuan angels, punches Jellal into the ground, warranting him Meredy's concern, though he dismisses it and tells her that he must defeat them all by himself; Racer and Cobra charge at Jellal once more, both shouting that they won't let anyone steal their freedom and simultaneously strike the man before following up with a series of swift punches and kicks that send him flying backward. Angel then summons an angel that attacks Jellal as she states that the chains that bound them are no more; Midnight monologues that their paths began in a dark tower and that their rescue at the hands of Brain was false as they only served as seals for Zero. Before he can finish, Jellal interrupts Midnight by punching Racer and screaming that he will free them all, surprising them all. Stating that their freedom is still a lie and that it will remain as such as long as they stay wrapped in the darkness. No one present, however, notices the body of Brain shake and gasp for air as the seals on his face disappear; Zero begins to awaken.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 367, Pages 8-13 As Jellal pants heavily, Midnight questions the man's statement and asks what he could possibly do to free them; Jellal replies that he can defeat them, leaving Cobra, Racer and Angel dumbfounded. As he motions to cast a spell and tells them all to disappear, Zero fully awakens and rises.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 368, Pages 14-15 Screaming that Jellal is going to be the one to disappear, Zero attacks the man with Dark Capriccio; the spell barely misses Cobra. The three combatants each express their surprise at Zero's awakening, Cobra in particular, who finds it both annoying and frightful that Brain survived his strike. Jellal, on the other hand, is completely blindsided by the attack and finds no time to dodge, resulting in his abdomen being completely pierced by the beam of Darkness Magic. With Meredy screaming in terror, Jellal looks on wide-eyed as Zero grins. Now laying on the ground with his blood spattered about, Jellal gasps for air and claims what just happened to be impossible; Midnight smiles at the man's fall. With Meredy running over to his wounded body, Jellal calls for her to get back and run, though she adamantly refuses and states that she can't leave him as he is. He repeats for her to run and she refuses once more, adding on this time that they haven't lost quite yet; Jellal looks at her and, smiling, begins to say something. However, before more than a single word can be spoken, Zero pounces on Jellal and violently punches him in the upper regions of his body, sending his blood spattering once more. Maliciously laughing, Zero screams that his punch marks Jellal's end whilst Meredy looks on in sheer terror.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 368, Pages 16-20 As Midnight smiles and Cobra and Racer look on in shock, Angel notes that there's nothing left of Jellal whilst Zero continues to laugh. However, Jellal reappears in a shattering of light, having crushed his own eyes to free both himself and the others from the illusion of his death; this surprises Midnight, who wonders how his illusion could've been shattered, as well as angers Racer and Cobra. Wasting no time, Jellal casts Grand Chariot, summoning seven beams of light that lay waste to the Oración Seis. With them now weakened, Jellal enters a particular stance and casts Sema, both shocking Midnight and summoning a gigantic meteor that rains down upon the remnants of the Dark Guild, creating a giant explosion that leaves them all defeated and immobile in its crater.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 369, Pages 2-12 Aftermath With Jellal panting heavily, Hoteye makes a comment on the man's Magic, calling it fearsome; from within the crater, Midnight calls out to Jellal, telling him that it's their loss before demanding that he kill them, something which Jellal says he has no intention of doing. Angel then weakly asks if he plans on taking them back to prison, another action that he denies wanting to do. Jellal then tells them that he wants them to join his Independent Guild, Crime Sorcière, surprising everyone who is conscious. Jellal then goes on to tell the group that with him, their prayers will definitely be heard, a fact that he promises. As Hoteye watches, nervous, Midnight asks Jellal what they should do; he grabs the man by his coat and brings his face within inches of his own and tells him that they must defeat Zeref, leaving Midnight wide-eyed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 369, Pages 12-14 References Navigation